1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire hose nozzle cover apparatus. More particularly, the invention pertains to such an apparatus including an end wall and a tubular sidewall cooperatively defining a recess for receiving and enclosing at least a portion of the nozzle therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire hose nozzles are a key component in the arsenal of fire fighting equipment that are employed to extinguish a fire. Such nozzles can be sophisticated and expensive pieces of equipment with intricate components that must be fully operable at all times. Nozzles are manufactured in a multitude of sizes and often include interchangeable nozzle tips that provide variable spray patterns.
Fire hose nozzles are typically stowed in receptacles located on a fire truck, such as on the bumper of the truck. These receptacles are generally designed to retain the nozzles during non-use, but do not ordinarily safeguard the nozzle against the elements. Consequently, the nozzle is exposed to mud, snow, salt, insects and other undesirable items that tend to accumulate on the fire truck during travel to and from fires and other emergency sites.
Because a nozzle must be regularly cleaned and otherwise maintained in near perfect working order, the exposure of the nozzle to the elements during travel could ultimately result in increased maintenance costs and additional time and labor in respect of such maintenance. After excessive exposure, the nozzle may no longer be serviceable and complete replacement of the nozzle could be required. In a worst case scenario, the nozzle could malfunction at the scene of a fire as a result of such exposure.